The processing of photosensitive material such as photographic film or paper involves a series of steps such as developing, bleaching, fixing, washing and drying. In the processing of photosensitive material, a continuous web of film or cut sheet of film or photographic paper is sequentially conveyed through a series of stations or tanks, with each one containing a different processing solution appropriate to the process step at that station. In conventional arrangements, the tanks of the processor are usually set forth in a side by side relationship. This arrangement increases the foot print of the processor and thus requires a large amount of floor space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,261 discloses a low volume photographic processing apparatus that utilizes a plurality of processing modules. In this document, a narrow horizontal processing channel is disclosed and nozzles are arranged along the processing channel for introducing recirculated fluid into the processing path. However, with the specific module structure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,261, there is no provision for a cascading flow of fresh processing solution into the processing channel.